


Because You Like It

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou decides to prank his captain and vice captain during their alone time and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Like It

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [niou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/niou), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [rikkai](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/rikkai), [sanada](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sanada), [smut](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/smut), [yukimura](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yukimura), [yukimura/niou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yukimura/niou), [yukimura/sanada](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yukimura/sanada), [yukimura/sanada/niou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yukimura/sanada/niou)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Because You Like It  
Author: K8  
Pairing: Yukimura/Niou, Yukimura/Sanada/Niou  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: ALWAYS WIN RIKKAI DAI! ...this is not mine. I make no money. If I made money.... well. I'd have written the double penetration. ^_^ But as I make no money.... mwahaha!!!!  
Warning: Mild dub-con  
Summary: Niou decides to prank his captain and vice captain during their alone time and gets caught.  
A/N: I've had the itch to write this for around a week. It was supposed to be just Yukimura/Niou but I apparently couldn't leave Sanada out.

Niou snickered as he slipped into Sanada fukubuchou's bedroom. It was entirely too easy. Sanada had made it clear at their last practice that no one was going to be home today, well no one besides Sanada. Niou had checked to make sure Sanada and Yukimura were still busy in the living room before climbing the tree in Sanada's backyard. Niou had broken the lock on Sanada's window ages ago and he was surprised that his vice-captain had yet to replace the busted old thing. Slipping into the room Niou held his bag tightly in one hand so that he didn't drop it or accidentally thump. Grinning at making it into the room with out making a sound Niou carefully moved over to the bed. Peeling down the coverlet Niou pulled out the water jug from his bag and opened it up, dumping the water all over the bed.

Replacing the cover Niou tucked the empty jug away and looked around Sanada's room. Even if they didn't bother to pull down the sheets the coverlet would be soaked soon enough. Moving to Sanada's bookshelf Niou rearranged it and slipped in two books he had picked up just for this occasion. He was sure that Sanada needed a book on sex for dummies anyway, and Yukimura'd probably appreciate the abridged version of the kama sutra. Pressing his ear to the door Niou grinned, as there was still no noise from downstairs. That meant he had time to look around. Sneaking carefully to Sanada's desk Niou fished out a handful of bi-sexual fetish magazines, slipping them between Sanada's tennis mags. Jackal would never notice if a few magazines were missing from his collection anyway, he should share the wealth!

Opening up the closet Niou prepared to snag a few shirts but stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Diving into the closet Niou pulled the door closed after him just as the bedroom door swung open.

"I'll be fine Genichiro, you go start the laundry. Wouldn't want your pants to be ruined." Yukimura's soft chuckle floated in the air and Niou bit his lip not to laugh. So Sanada'd messed his pants from a little making out? That was prime blackmail material right there.

"Oh dear." Yukimura's walked across the room and Niou heard him slide the window closed. Damn, there went quick escape rout number one. Then there was the squishing noise and Niou grinned widely, his captain must have sat on the bed. Niou's grin dropped as he realized that his captain had just sat on the bed while Niou was still in the room.

"Niou." It was unfair that Yukimura could use his captain voice in situations outside of tennis. "I know you're hiding around here. Come out." Grimacing Niou opened the closet door before pasting a wide grin on his face. Yukimura was standing by the bed, the covers were moved down and he had his hands placed on his hips while he frowned at the damp fabric. "We were going to use the bed you know."

Niou shrugged and stuck his hand in his pockets. Projecting nonchalance was probably a safe bet. He was going to get his ass kicked but seeming smug would only make it worse and Yukimura knew he wouldn't feel sorry. "Don't tell me you're so unimaginative that you need the bed captain!"

"Genichirou likes the bed." Yukimura tsked, moving away from the bed to close the closet door behind Niou. Niou turned so he could still see his captain out of the corner of his eye. Yukimura was leaning against the closet door, arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed Niou. "Now what are we going to do with you."

"Laps are good." Niou grinned.

"You'll be getting plenty of laps Masaharu." Yukimura purred, eyes flickering over the clothes Niou had tossed on this morning. Niou figured you didn't need to get dressed up to prank and so always dressed in something he didn't mind getting torn or messy. Judging from the hungry look in Yukimura's eyes the nearly see-through tee shirt might have been a bad idea.

Niou glanced to his left as the door swung open. "Seiichi I…. Niou." Sanada's eyes glanced around the room from the bed to where Niou and Yukimura were standing and then around his room. Niou couldn't help the small snicker when Sanada noticed the change in his reading material.

"Calm down Genichirou." Yukimura instructed Sanada. "You might want to take the sheets and stick them in the dryer, Niou seemed to decide our alone time would be entertaining to play with." Sanada grunted as he moved to get the sheets and Niou allowed himself to admire the way Sanada's short yutaka barely covered his dangly bits when he moved. "And when you come back Genichirou… get rid of the hat."

"Yes Seiichi." Sanada gathered up sheets and coverlet before leaving the room again. From the back the yutaka definitely didn't obscure Sanada's assets at all.

"You totally made him mess his pants on purpose." Niou stated and was unsurprised when Yukimura smiled sweetly and nodded.

"The yutaka's very cute on him." Yukimura's smile changed slightly and Niou glanced at the window. "Now Niou, it wouldn't be fun if you ducked out of the party early." Yukimura took a firm hold of his arm, twisting it up behind his back and manhandling Niou over to Sanada's desk. Niou struggled against Yukimura's hold but Yukimura just pushed it further up causing Niou's arm to scream with pain. "Behave Niou." Pinning Niou against the desk Yukimura grasped Niou's waistband and pulled his pants down.

There was a chuckle and then a sharp spank over Niou's bare ass. "Commando Niou? Why am I not surprised." Then another strike on Niou's other cheek.

"Because I'm kinky like that?" Niou gasped, then bit his bottom lip when Yukimura delivered a harder smack.

"Let's see, that's three so far." Yukimura drew his nails over the already reddening skin of Niou's ass. "One for breaking and entering, two for spilling water all over the bed, three for messing with Sanada's bookshelf…" Niou wiggled a bit against the desk and tried hard to ignore how the cold air felt against his ass. "I think 3 more should be enough."

"Three?" Niou choked back a wine as Yukimura hit him hard. Damn, playing tennis apparently made you a good spanker.

"One for inconveniencing Genichirou, one for inconveniencing me," Niou shivered when Yukimura's hand lingered on his ass. "And one because you like this." A hand wrapping around Niou's semi-hard dick and stroking accompanied Yukimura's last spank .

Grunting Niou couldn't help the short thrust into Yukimura's palm. Yukimura had more calluses then Yagyuu, and had thinner fingers then Niou. The way the other teen stroked was different too, slow but tight and showing his complete control of the situation.

"I was looking forward to messing Genichirou's sheets." Yukimura took firm hold of Niou's earlobe between his teeth, tugging on the cartilage. "I think you should make it up to me."

"Uhn." Niou wriggled against his captain, his ass rubbing back against Yukimura's groin. "Sure thing Captain."

Yukimura let go of Niou and sat down in Sanada's computer chair. Niou was disorientated for a second before he turned around and looked into Yukimura's dark eyes. "I want you to blow me Masaharu," Yukimura's dainty fingers undid his belt and tugged his fly down. "I think you owe me that much."

Grinning Niou dropped to his knees in front of his captain. Blowjobs he could do. "Sure thing Yukimura." Niou pushed Yukimura's pants around and slipped his hand through the slit in Yukimura's boxers before wrapping his hand around his captain's hard cock.

"No teeth." Yukimura ordered, fingers curling in Niou's hair. Tugging Niou's head closer Yukimura smirked. "Unless you want more spankings."

Glancing up at Yukimura through his eyelashes Niou smirked back. "Not today captain." Then he flicked his tongue over the tip of Yukimura's hard member.

Blowjobs, once you got used to them, were all alike. People's dicks tasted salty, and precum was slimy against your tongue. Depending on when the guy had showered or changed his underwear there was occasionally a scent reminiscent of corn chips clinging to him. Yukimura tasted salty, but he smelled clean, and when Niou found his face pressed up against Yukimura's boxers as he worked to deep throat his captain Niou was grateful for the lack of hair and turned on by the fact that his captain shaved his genitals. The hair always irritated Niou's nose, making him want to sneeze. Reaching into Yukimura's boxers Niou rubbed the pads of his fingers over Yukimura's balls.

"Good…" Yukimura purred, finger combing Niou's hair. Niou would have purred if he was capable of making such a noise, instead he increased his suction in appreciation. "Ah…"

Yukimura wasn't the most vocal of partners and Niou could clearly heard the wet slick sounds the blowjob generated. The vein on the underside of Yukimura's cock throbbed with Yukimura's heartbeat and it vibrated through Niou's tongue when he rubbed it along Yukimura's hot member.

"Niou…" The petting turned into a sharp tug and Niou was yanked off of Yukimura's cock, barely managing to get his eyes closed before Yukimura's come sprayed all over his face. Grabbing the edge of his shirt Niou tugged it up and wiped his face off, then his shirt was pulled over his head and Niou choked as the collar briefly caught him the wrong way.

"So sorry." Yukimura smiled at Niou, winding fingers in Niou's hair again. "I think you should get on the bed now."

And when, Niou wondered as Sanada picked him up and bodily tossed him onto the bed, had Sanada reentered the room and made up the bed in clean sheets? Catching himself on the mattress Niou bounced for a second before turning to look at his captain and vice captain.

Yukimura held Sanada's cap in one hand and Sanada's chin in the other. "I told you no hat." Yukimura tugged Sanada's chin closer, leaning up to kiss Sanada hard.

"I forgot." Sanada slanted a look Niou's way and Niou grinned, clasping his fingers angelically over his heart. Sanada had feared leaving Yukimura alone in the room with little old him? Batting his eyelashes Niou was rewarded with a growl.

"Genichirou. Niou's going to join in the fun as repayment for ruining our original plans." Yukimura cooed, cupping and stroking Sanada's cheek. "Won't it be nice to have someone to plow into as hard as you want? And you don't have to worry about me getting hurt." Sanada reached down, tucking a lock of hair behind Yukimura's hair as a fierce glow lit his eyes.

"I'd like that." Sanada murmured before capturing Yukimura's lips in a fierce kiss of his own. On the bed Niou squirmed, getting turned on from the kissing but not liking the way the conversation was going. His ass was usually sore by the time Yagyuu was through with him, he had a feeling Sanada was going to be rougher, and he knew Sanada was sure as hell bigger. Glancing towards his clothes Niou inched off the bed.

"Sit down Masaharu." Yukimura ordered, obviously breathless from the kiss. Sanada moved to kiss Yukimura's neck, sucking on the pale flesh. "Mmm. Don't… move from that spot." Yukimura pointed a threatening finger, which wasn't half as threatening with him making soft gasping noises in the back of his throat.

"I think I'll take my chances." Niou snarked, though his erection throbbed at the thought of climbing down the tree in Sanada's yard.

"Genichirou." Yukimura tugged on Sanada's hair this time and Sanada disengaged from giving Yukimura a large hicky. "Why don't you show Niou what he'll be missing?" Twitching his hips Yukimura let his lose pants drop to the floor.

Niou felt the animal part of his brain scream at him to flee as Sanada approached. The stupid human part of his brain grinned and proceeded to say something entirely stupid. "You really are Captain's bitch, does he whip you as well?"

"Niou." Sanada took hold on Niou's shoulders and pushed him back into the mattress with a dark smirk. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"I bet you are." Niou wriggled, grasping Sanada's wrists and pulling on them. "You get your jollies doing this to Yukimura?"

"No." Sanada's thighs shoved Niou's legs apart, and Niou grimaced as he ended up naked under Sanada. Well, not completely naked, he still had his socks after all. "But I'm going to enjoy doing 'this'," Sanada trailed one hand down Niou's chest, pinching a nipple sharply. "To you."

Yukimura slipped onto the bed, crowding Niou against the wall. "Don't be too rough Genichirou." Yukimura placed soft kisses from Sanada's shoulder to his elbow. "He has practice tomorrow."

"Of course Seiichi."

Cold fingers pressed against Niou's asshole and he yelped. "That's cold!" Squirming under Sanada Niou slanted a look Yukimura's way.

"It'll warm up." Yukimura's tone was amused and not in the least apologetic. One finger slipped easily inside Niou and he twitched in discomfort at the slight burn caused. Sanada pinching both nipples and biting down hard enough on his neck to leave an imprint distracted him. Whimpering low in his throat Niou's hips jerked upwards. Yagyuu was going to give him hell for playing around, and there wasn't going to be a way to disguised the large lovebite… One of Sanada's hands drifted down Niou's ribs, stroking along his side and Niou groaned long and loud.

"Do that again Genichirou." Yukimura ordered as he poured lube over his other hand before wrapping it around Sanada's dick and slowly stroking it.

"Hn." Sanada grunted, squinting at Niou as he focused.

"Gonna come again?" Niou panted, licking at his dry lips, "Man, you're such a… t-trigger happy bastard." Yukimura slipped a second finger into Niou, pressing against Niou's flexing rectal walls.

"Shut the hell up Niou." Sanada hissed and bit down on Niou's bottom lip. Sucking on the smaller boys lip Sanada nibbled until he felt the skin break and a coppery taste teased his taste buds. Pressing his lips against Niou's Sanada swiped his tongue over Niou's bottom lick, lapping at the split lip.

"Mmmmm." Niou grabbed Sanada's short hair, keeping the other in the kiss as his hips started rocking. Yukimura was squeezing a third finger into him, and the pressure inside of Niou was starting to become unbearable. He wanted to get fucked now.

Yukimura smirked as he watched Niou's hole open up around his fingers. The pink crinkled flesh was stretching nicely. Crooking his fingers Yukimura looked around for Niou's prostate. Best to know where it was behind Sanada fucked him.

"Aah!" Niou pulled away from Sanada, hands moving from Sanada's hair to clawing at his back while Niou pressed into the pillow like he was trying to press through the bed.

"So there it is." Yukimura murmured in amusement, pressing down on Niou's prostate again.

"Captain… Ah." Niou's toes curled and his heels pounded into the mattress.

Smirking Yukimura withdrew his fingers, quickly grabbing Niou's dick and just holding it.

"Ah…. Ah…" Niou panted, coming down from almost coming. "That… so fucking mean…" Niou wrenched his hands free of where they had been digging into Sanada's back and pushed his sweaty hair away from his face shakily.

"Now, now Niou." Yukimura gave Niou one slow stroke with a smile before he stopped, idly rubbing his thumb over Niou's slit. "You're being punished."

Sanada took hold of Niou's legs, raising them so they were over his shoulders. Niou curled his fingers into Sanada's clean sheets feeling very vulnerable in this position.

"And I did say Sanada could fuck you." Yukimura purred. He ran the tip of his finger around Niou's foreskin just as Sanada thrust inside of Niou.

Biting his already split lip Niou groaned, eyes practically rolling up inside of his head as white spots danced around his vision. Sanada'd hit his prostate dead on with that thrust and the pleasure had overcome any discomfort from being so stretched.

"Shiiiiiit... More." Niou croaked once he could speak again. Yukimura sat up and nibbled on Sanada's ear, licking along the rim while Sanada kept perfectly still inside of Niou. Opening his eyes with effort Niou glared at Sanada.

"What… are you waiting for?"

Sanada smirked at Niou and turned his head to give Yukimura gentle kiss. "For you to beg."


End file.
